The Greaser girls
by Bella Narcissa
Summary: The McLarkens Move to the neighborhood.. three girls with a mysterious past, and a missinginaction father. Sounds like the boys just met their match.L is 1718, S is 14, M is fourteen but a year younger.
1. Moving in

**Author's note: Not much to say... R&R please! And Remember, I don't own anything... my mom can just buy me stuff.**

"Hey Pony, the reddie looks about your age" Soda elbowed his brother, reaching around his best friend Steve, they watched a pretty blonde and a fiery redhead wrestle with a couch until the redhead dropped her end and grumpily sat on the couch right there in the grass and dirt. The blonde followed suit. Only her head turned when she spoke to the red head, who in turn tossed her feet over the arm rest and collapsed on the rest of the couch her head just touching the blonde's thigh as if to say, 'I like it here, let's just leave it here.' The blonde laughed.

Johnny was pretty sure the blonde's eyes rarely left their faces… But it wasn't till she stood up and walked towards them that he realized it was the redhead who had been watching them the whole time.

"Heyy." She dragged out the word, "We're having a couch dilemma, feel like helping us?"

"What sorta of dilemma?" Two-bit Matthews asked, just as Ponyboy blurted, "We're Grease you should look for some Socs."

"They're no fun." The redhead said with a wicked grin.

"Our couch refuses to get through the front door. And we don't have the energy to get it in through the back door which is much larger." The blonde said in turn.

"Or the muscles." Redhead grinned.

"So what do you say? Feel like doing something useful with your afternoon?"

Darry was the first to nod, "Sure." Johnny shrugged.

Blonde's face lit up instantly, "Thank you sooooo much, I was afraid we'd just have to leave the damn thing out there."

"You mean we could just leave it there?" Inquired Redhead.

"Dad would kill us." The new speaker was a girl with her sister's pale skin and strawberry blonde hair.

"Dad wouldn't have to know."

"That would be a nice welcome for him when he gets back from Vietnam, 'Welcome back Daddy we missed you, oh by the way the lovely couch we've had since you and Mother were married is moldy, mildew-y, and outside in the mud.' And he'll say 'Those rags out by the front door?' and you'll say 'Yep, be a dear and take them out to the trash.'"

"We could put a tarp over it." Red argued.

"What's the matter, don't want Grease in you house?" Inquired Two-bit.

"I'm sure we could find some sausage to fry." She replied distractedly.

Steve snickered.

"Look, we found some guys to help, what's the problem?" Blonde looked exasperated.

"That the first impression they're going to have of us is that we're weak and random little people?" Asked Honey Hair pertly.

"No, I just wanted to know if it would be possible to leave the couch out here."

"Well _that_ is defiantly the stupidest reason I've ever heard to do something." Honey Hair snapped, Blonde rolled her eyes.

"It'd be nice to just sit on the couch out here instead of the ground."

"We'll get a bench." Blonde said quickly, "The couch is over there, thanks for helping us." This last part she directed at them. Johnny heard Honey hair asked quietly; "With what money?" but he didn't think anyone else heard. Soda was grinning from ear to ear, Two-bit seemed to have found his soul mate in the redhead, and Darry's eyes never left the Blonde's face.

Dally stood up and actually got to the offending couch first. Then Steve and then Darry, they didn't need any more than that.

"What are your names?" That was Soda, his eyes sort of locked on one of the bills they had dropped in the mud in hope it would disappear that way, _McLarken_ was the name on the front, their last name no doubt.

Blonde and Honey hair exchanged glances, their sister had gone inside to direct the guys handling the couch.

"McLarken."

"McLarken.

"What don't you trust us enough to give us your real names?"

"Not really, no." Honey hair paused thoughtfully, "But don't take it personally, I don't trust anyone since-"

"Forever." Interrupted Blonde in the harshest tone they had heard out of her yet.

"-Forever." Echoed her sister softly.

"You can be Larken." Ponyboy said quietly to the Blonde, "You can be M.C." Honey hair made a face.

"M.C, m-ck, Mick, Micky." Johnny rambled thoughtfully, "You can be Micky."

"I like that one better." She gave a shrug, "I'm going to check that Skye hasn't run any of them over with that stupid couch."

She hadn't. In fact, the couch was in place and they were all investigating what Larken had bought for the fridge.


	2. The flip side

**Author's note: I hope this isn't too sappy or anything, but there was some stuff I wanted to establish, heh, anyway, the Blonde is Larken, the Redhead is Skye (Skylar), and The one with strawberry blonde, or Honey hair, is Micky, thats also the order from oldest to youngest. R&R. :D Oh yeah... and I don't own anything so please don't sue me.**

This is the Game. _Clap clap clap._

Of Concentration. _Clap clap clap._

No repeats. _Clap clap clap._

Or hesitation. _Clap clap clap._

I'll go first. _Clap clap clap._

I'll go second. _Clap clap clap._

I'll go third. _Clap clap clap._

Subject is. _Clap clap clap._

GREASERS.

"What are you doing?" Two-bit reached into their refrigerator, and came out with an apple, "What is this?"

"It's called a fruit, it's good for you. That particular one keeps the doctor away."

"But the chocolate is usually there." Larken rolled her eyes.

"It's a game called concentration."

"We play it to decide who has to do the dishes. Better than rock, paper, scissors, because you can't say the other cheated." Skye looked pointedly at Micky who jutted her chin out stubbornly and tossed her honey coloured hair over her shoulder.

"Darry told me to get you guys." Two-bit took a bite of the apple, then left it on the counter to look for something more attuned to his taste buds.

"Uh-hu." It wasn't a statement or a question, it just seemed to mean; in Larken's calm, serene way, _so?_

"We're learning how to do flips, and he thought you might want to come."

"I'm coming." Skye pulled back her red hair quickly, and went to grab her sweater.

"Did you finish your course homework?"

"Uh-hu." under her breath she muttered "I still don't see why I need to do the extra work though."

Larken ignored that; "Did you really?"

"Uh-nuh."

"What does that mean?"

"Bye, Larkie."

"I'm coming, wait!" Micky, sweaterless and barefoot ran out after them, then hopped back towards the doorway on alternating feet, "Hot-ish, hot-ish," she got to the shade, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold."

"And to think its summer." Larken held out her youngest sister's shoes, and a sweatshirt, it was obvious she meant it too, she had spent the day outside looking after two Soc-y brats in cropped down sort shorts that the mother has looked down on.

Once Micky has grabbed her missing articles of clothing, Larken stepped out and locked the door.

"Yes, but its midnight on a summer's day… outside." Two-bit lit up, then offered the smoke to the girls.

"I hope you people know you walk incredibly fast." Micky hopped on one shoed foot, her sweatshirt half on, half off and her second shoe hanging on by her toes, and she struggled to pull it on.

"It's a gift." Two-bit said breezily, taking another puff of his cigarette.

She suggested he do something physically impossible with himself… or she was _going_ to, but she stopped halfway through as Skye leaped forward, tried a cartwheel and crashed right in front of Ponyboy, who tripped over her.

"That worked better when I was six." she said, to the guy's laugher.

"Actually if I remember correctly, that worked about exactly the same." Larken smiled down at her sister and help her up. "Including the guys falling all over you, but that's 'cause you happened to be an adorable little girl." Larken poked her finger into a dimple.

"I wonder what happened." Skye said seriously, raising an eye brow at her blonde older sister.

"Where's the party?" Micky had finally pulled on each separate piece of clothing, and had her hands on her hips.

"It's just started." Soda assured her.

* * *

"What's wrong Bright-eyes?" Darry leaned against the car Larken has settled on.

"Nuthin' Super-Man." She watched Steve help Micky into a back bridge.

"Liar."

"Nu-uh"

"Liar."

"Uh-Nuh."

"What?"

"Are we part of your gang?" Her question was unexpected, Darry turned to look at her.

"I-I don't-"

"Think so? You don't _know_?" Larken sighed, "These guys are getting really good, this isn't the first time they work on this."

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"Don't bother."

"You have to admit it's not like you guys have to stick with us."

"Because we're so damn rich right?"

"I can think of five guys that would chew off their right arm to date you." Soda flipped onto the car and slid down the window until he was beside Larken.

"And three others who would date you but avoid the self mutilation." Darry gave her a tiny grin, pulling himself up to sit beside her, "I wasn't sure if you'd want to come, none of you have been around very much lately." he gently pulling her chin up with a finger, "So don't be mean." Soda laughed, he jumped off the car and ran to help Johnny who was looking sick from the whole up-side-down experience.

"What about biting heads off? Is that allowed?" Her cold exterior somewhat defrosted, a smile of her own crept to her lips.

"Only if you're very, very good, for a very, very long time."

"What if I feel like being very, very bad?" She slipped off the car, as if about to leave.

"I don't remember the last time someone flirted with me."

"I don't remember the last time someone changed my mood that fast." With the wicked grin that all the McLarken sisters were famous for, she jumped into the air, landed on her hands and flipped forward, flipped without hands, then flipped one more time using both hands again. She pulled both her arms up over her head and stretched luxuriously arching back until her belly was bared, despite her overlarge hoodie, and her head nearly touched the ground.

"McLarken sisters, if you ever want to be allowed to re-enter a house where the toilet seats are pulled down, then you're leaving right now."

By the time she said this, Larken was already halfway out of the park.

"Bye everyone," Micky blew a general kiss to her "audience" and ran after her sister. Skye on the other hand, went around giving each Greaser a hug, half of which were answered by raised eye brows. "You'll get used to it." she assured each separate one.

"Don't worry Darry." she said upon reaching him, mistaking the look on his face for amazement, "Larken has been taking gymnastics since she was four, it wasn't just random annoyance that you didn't invite us earlier that prompted those acrobatic skills."

"Pulled down toilets." yelled Larken loud enough to reach them.

"Gotta go, bye." Skye took off as quickly as her feet could carry her.

Darry stared after the quirky three.

It hadn't been amazement over his face.

The moonlight made Larken, with her blonde hair and blue eyes.

Look prettier than ever.

Danger, Will Robinson, Danger.


	3. Splits are easy, Columbus is not

**Author's little bit of Authorness: I own nothing except for Skye, Micky, and Larken, but I have to be nise to them because they're in shape and could quite possibly kick my $$. Also I'd just like to say that I love updating, and I love this story but even if you've already reviewed, please review again because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I update more. : ) Also the alarm clock conversation is Inspired by a vaguly similar one in Gilmore Girls. Just thoguht I aught to mention that.**

"Late again, Miss Skylar?"

Skylar giggled, when he really wanted to, Ponyboy could sound just like their Socials teacher.

"Can you please explain to the class why you arrived late and disrupted us all?"

"Out of pity?"

"She didn't like that answer better than any of your other ones" Pony reminded her, "You should chose some that would make her feel sorry for you like: 'My sister is dying on her bed and-"

"Noooo."

"Why not?"

"That one only works once."

"Better it works once well then three times not at all."

Skye shrugged.

"I think this is an inhumane and cruel punishment."

"What?"

"Well putting bricks in my backpack is frowned upon, so instead she gave me a grand total of three hard cover books that I have to read and compare."

"Only the first chapters."

"But they're so _big_!"

Skye wrestled off the backpack and dropped it on the side of the road, then kept walking. Pony grabbed the strap and dragged the thing behind him as he followed her, and then gave it back to the reluctant girl.

"Why were you late anyway?"

"Well first my alarm clock went off, and I threw it against the wall."

"Why?"

"Micky had put it right next to my ear and it scared me."

"So you threw it against the wall."

"Yep."

"And then?"

"I fell asleep again."

"Who woke you up after that?"

"Larken."

"Did you throw her against the wall too?"

Skye laughed, "I tried."

"Did it work?"

"I'm awake aren't I?"

"I've wondered, to be honest."

"My sleepwalking self does not have this kind of personality."

"Have you ever noticed our conversations border on insanity?"

"Border… cross. It's all the same in the long run."

"Wanna go to your house or mine?" Pony was sort of looking forward to seeing Larken and Micky, whose conversations were always the sort he'd laugh over the day after.

"Mine."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey Larken." 

"Hia Ponyboy." Larken was in their minuscule living room, she was sitting in the middle splits and leaning forward, reading what looked like a school paper.

"Hey Pony." Darry sat behind her, pointing something out, "I thought you guys were going to our house to do your homework today."

"Ponyboy mentioned you're out of chocolate cake, and we just happened to have some, so our house is the obvious choice." Skye grinned. She slide down into the splits like Larken and laid right down onto her stomach, "What's this?"

Not for the first time, Pony noticed their living room had only a tiny bit of furniture, whenever they did homework or read, or talked there, it was a time for stretching.

"The bills."

"I see… Actually no- I don't, please explain."

"I'm seeing if we can pay them all."

"Oh." All the colour rushed out of Skye's face. "And?"

"We're doing well, actually. I don't know how we managed before we moved here, the sheer amount of classes we did should have put us in debt, I swear." Lark stood and shuffled the papers together, then left them on a broken coffee table shoved into a corner, that meant they were in the 'to be forgotten' area of her life, officially now.

"Well we had Mom."

Ponyboy looked up from his text book. "What ever happened to your mom? You don't talk about her at all."

Darry hit himself on the forehead but Larken just shrugged, "She's dead."

"Larken!" Skye protested, 'She's not-"

"She is to me." She said it like you would say, 'The sky is blue' Like it was a cold hard fact.

"Well I have homework." Skylar stood up and shook her legs out, then she went to pull out some plates, "I'm also craving cake, it's amazing the stuff you crave when you know you have no lunch, and therefore no food during the lunch period, I honestly thought I was pregnant."

"Oh Dear God," Micky stared wide eyed at her sister, halfway through the door and obviously frozen to the spot.

"It works better if you hear the whole conversation, sister dear." Skye said, surveying her sister's reaction. "Remind me to liquor you up before I tell you when I'm really pregnant."

"That's nothing compared to what she looked like after we told her where babies come from." Larken reminded, giggling as she took the chocolate cake to Pony and Darry.

"I can't hear you, the stork deliverers all children, and the world is flat. It works for me, and it makes me happy, which means that it makes things easier for all of you if you agree and let me live in my happy naïve world." Micky dropped her homework in the living room, and disappeared into the bedroom all the sisters shared. It became obvious that she wasn't coming out any time soon.

"Well I'm not sure I have all that much appetite left." Pony said into the book he was reading.

"I have to live with them." Micky yelled through the wall separating her from them. "My appetite is permanently vacationing in Maui!"

"Says the girl who gave us the step by gory step description of how you dissected a sheep's eye ball." Larken reminded, "At dinner."

"I change my mind." Skye said cheerfully, slipping once again to the floor, on her stomach, heels together, "We should have gone to your house."

* * *

"Hey," Steve banged the door behind him, and then Soda burst in after him. 

"Hey." Larken threw a book at her sister, "This is yours, you forgot it this morning."

"It would have helped if you gave it to me this morning." Skylar snapped, already grumpy after only beginning to read the three different chapters she had to.

"Ah." Soda surveyed the two girls, Larken as she made dinner, and worked on an essay at the same time and Skye as she sat cross-legged, four books and a notebook around her in a circle. He took the wooden spoon from Larken, "Go finish that."

"I need to finish making dinner."

"I'll finish making dinner, you finish your essay."

"Thanks, Soda." Larken kissed his cheek quickly. Pony saw Darry frown

_Mother always did say Larkie was a pushover_, _either that or a sucker for pretty guys._

_Mother never did understand her oldest. _

"Anyone happen to know how old Columbus was during his third voyage?"

"Uh…"

"Or if he ever married?"

"Um…"

"Or where I left my textbook that was supposed to answer these questions?"

"You told me you left it with the librarian because it was falling apart."

"That's right."

"Yep."

"Ug!" Lark let herself fall forward, forehead touching the ground, "I'm gonna fail."

"You aren't going to fail."

"I'm gonna fail and work at a grease joint the rest of my life, flipping burgers, 'May I take your order please?'"

"How about a big serving of maturity fries?" Micky's legs were flat against the wall. Her face scrunched in concentration as she tried to read her Social's book upside down, convinced the hieroglyphics she was supposed to be translating were the wrong side up.

"Someone's had too much coffee, and been up since waaaaaaaaaaaay too early, and is going to sleep waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too late." Skylar absently flipped the pages on her three books, then doodled in the inside covers.

"Actually, I think we have a book on Columbus in our house. I swear I saw it lying around some where." Pony helped Soda spoon out the pasta into bowls and pour a cheese sauce over them.

Steve looked up from the sketch of a car he was making, "Yeah, Two-bit was using it as a pillow yesterday."

Larken stared, "Ooooo, could I borrow it?"

"No, we mentioned it just to rub it in your face." Darry offered Lark his hand to help her up from the floor, "If we run, we can probably get back before dinner gets cold."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Larken threw her arms around Darry, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Let's go." He made his way to the door.

"Thank you." Larken sprinted after Darry.


	4. When in doubt: Quote Peter Pan

**Author's note: I know this has taken longer than it had any right to take, but I've been debating whather to post this chapter up or not. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

Larken loved the Curtis home. It wasn't very big, and it had a grand total of three rooms, Four, if the attached kitchen counted as a room. But it was nice, and it was cozy, and whenever she needed to cram in a late night study session, and she didn't want to wake up her sisters, she could come here, gently wake up Darry and force him to follow her and help her understand just what antidisestablishmentarianism meant, besides that it was the biggest word in the English dictionary.

"Found it."

"I am astounded at your finding skills." Larken hung upside down from the bed Soda and Pony shared, her head buried against dusty hanging blankets, one hand trying to pull them away from her face. She tumbled off the bed, and ended up in a pile on the floor.

"Well, shoot, I know you don't want to do this essay, but isn't this taking things too far?"

"Funny." Larken drawled, trying to wrestle the sheets off. "Hey, feel like helping me?" it was more of an order than a request. Darry leaned down and offered her his hand, "Thank you."

The book was not particularly pretty, or distinctive, or even that interesting looking. In fact it was just a normal, dusty book, worn from Two-bit sleeping on it, Lark had never been happier to see a book, she took it from Darry carefully, almost afraid to drop it. Carefully she turned around, keeping her hands on the thing, then she remembered something, she placed the book on the counter and ran back to Darry, throwing her arms around him again.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek, and then she took the book and ran back to her house, because the essay was due tomorrow and her procrastinating nature left her very little time to finish it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"You're back."

"So it would seem."

"Je n'aime pas." Micky threw her book across the room, "Je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas."

"You don't like? You don't like, you don't like, you don't like." Skylar translated the French to English with a questioning look on her face.

"I gather she doesn't like it."

"I don't like French."

"Coming from the girl who speaks French at random intervals in her sentences."

"Oh, bite me." Micky said grumpily, with as much dignity as she could muster, she turned over onto her stomach and offered them all a glare.

"Or not."

"Je deteste!"

"Hey Lark?" Ponyboy frowned.

"Uh hu?"

"Did you abandon Darry?"

"He's coming…"

"You abandoned him!"

"He fell behind!"

"Larken!"

"Do you want me to go get him?" Larken asked finally.

"Yes!"

Larken got up and made her way to the door, making faces at Ponyboy that had everyone else laughing, she grabbed her coat and slammed the door closed.

It was cold outside, and dark, the sun had set, and almost immediately she regretted abandoning Darry there. "Darry!"

"Darry!"

A swing set creaked; she felt wind yanking at her hair and clothes. A car stopped, and parked, doors opened, people got out.

"Hey shoot, it's a Greaser broad."

"A pretty one too."

"Hey you, what're you doing here all alone?"

"Lookin' for some socs." Larken said smoothly, only some of her sarcasm leaking into her voice; she leaned against the rotting fence surrounding the hazardous jungle gym.

"What is it? Got tired of your own kind?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

She hadn't thought to bring her knife with her, which would be like inviting a fight to come to her, with trembling fingers she picked up a rock, not too large, not too heavy.

"We just want you to tell us where we can find some Greasers." The one who looked like the leader of their group stepped forward.

"You can find anything if you look hard enough."

"We don't feel like looking." His hand was around her bicep now, digging painfully into what little muscle she had there.

"Isn't that just like a Soc? Lazy as Hell." she spit the last word.

He yanked her towards him, "I can make this easy or I can make this painful." He twisted her arm; she let out a squeak, "Where can we find some Hoods?"

"The second star to the right and straight on till mornin'."

He threw her to the ground, "Stupid girl."

"I thought I was a broad." That earned her a smack across the face, she tasted blood.

"Grab her."

"Don't." Larken nearly burst into grateful tears at the sound of Darry's voice. Always she felt her spirits rising a little at the sound of his name, at his voice, but now she felt a sort of light creeping into her heart.

Larken clasped her fists together and slammed them into the face of the boy to the right of her, then slipped out of his grip, it took a kick to the other soc's… family jewels… to get away from them both. Darry punched the Leader, who fell like a sack of stones.

"Lark, come on."

She ran after him, in case they were being followed they ducked into several back ways, even some gardens, finally they paused to rest, certain that the socs had given up the chase.

"Are you okay?"

Lark shook her head, afraid that opening her mouth to speak would make her cry.

"Look at me."

Larken did, her mouth trembling violently, gently he wiped away blood from her split lip, but that was the extent of the damage.

"Does your mouth hurt?" Larken shook her head, and then she gave a barely perceptible nod. She seemed to be saying, _only a little_. As hard as she clenched her teeth, they chattered, a tear escaped down her cheek. She found his arms around her; Lark buried her face in his chest, her body shaking cruelly. "It's over, it's over." Darry whispered in her ear, she could hear anger in his voice, at her? She hoped not. To be honest, she knew it wasn't at her.

"What if you hadn't been there?" Larken asked, her face still pressed against his chest, her voice muffled.

"You know how to fight."

"I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have done something."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"Only a little."

Larken stared up at him, into the familiar blue, green eyes. She stared as they got closer to her own, and she stared as they closed, she stared as his lips touched hers, and then she closed her eyes, and kissed him back.


	5. Coffee

**Author's note: (aka what the person you want to beat up wants to say): I fail at life, yes I do, but I really hope this recipe for 'coffee' makes up for that and I hope that you can forgive me and I promise if I get just 3 eensy weensy reviews I'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. That is my promise. :D**

"England is…"

"A country."

"That is..."

"Happy."

"Because…"

"Its food has names like Toad in a Hole and Bubble and Squeak."

"I don't think those are the right answers." Pony laughed.

"Me neither, but wouldn't it be tuff if they were?"

"I don't think you understand the meaning of the word Tuff."

"Me neither. I keep thinking about the lecture Mrs. Carost gave me on the word.

'Tuffs are indurated pyroclastic rocks of grain generally finer than 4 mm, which is the indurated equivalent of volcanic ash or dust.'" she mimicked, "My brain melted. I'll never be a good Greaser like this!"

Micky ran up beside them, shivering.

"Running late again?" Pony asked wrapping long arms around the girl who's skirt, knee high's and shirt were already completely soaked by the freak storm they had woken to that morning.

"Not so much 'late', as 'not exactly on time'."

Skye passed her cup of coffee to Mickey who took a big gulped, spit it out, then took an even larger gulp and swallowed it, five smaller sips followed in rapid succession.

"That is disgusting, what is it?"

Skye blushed before busying herself with blowing on the lukewarm drink and making a big show of finishing it. "Pony, answer her!"

Pony grinned at the two of them; Mickey's crooked nose was wrinkling as she silently watched him. "Well we were making coffee, when we realized we hadn't boiled much water, so we had ten nicely sized scoops of coffee in the mug and it seemed like a shame to waste them-"

"So we added coca-cola." Skye said, wiping the large mug clean, then wrapping it in paper towel and putting it in her backpack.

"Then we realized we didn't have any sugar and the coke was having a weird reaction with the coffee so I melted some chocolate in the stove and then mixed it with milk and added that to the mix."

Skye took over again, "At which point it was time to go and the coffee-"

"I wouldn't call it that." Interrupted Mickey.

"I didn't ask you; anyway, the coffee was still hot so we added some ice cream."

Mickey remained silent for the rest of the walk to school, feeling the drink sloshing around in her empty stomach and making her heart race, or was it Greg Wilson who did that?

Her sisters might make a big deal of hanging out with Soda and Two-bit and the rest of them, and she loved it, but none of the boys looked anything like Greg.

_Greg_, the soc with a heart. Hotness incarnated with jet black hair, bright grey eyes, a summer's tan. If Mickey could have spent the rest of her life staring at him, she probably would. He had talked to her once too, "Are you okay? You look a little sick."

Okay so that was today, and she had been staring at the boy, one year her senior all of lunch, and maybe she felt like throwing up just because he was looking at her. Hey, and maybe he was looking at her with a creeped out, 'please stop staring at me' kinda of expression but still! In her mind; it was progress.

_Okay Mickey! Smart talk, enchant him, and make him fall for you with a few simple words. You can do this! _

"You have pretty eyes."

Greg blinked rapidly. "Uh… thanks?"

Mickey groaned, "Ug! I mean, I'm fine, sorry, I zoned out!" she felt fingers ruffle her hair, leaving it fuzzy and gross.

"Sorry for my sister's lack of social skills Greg, I hope she didn't embarrass herself too badly." Skye smiled sweetly. He melted.

"No, no problem, she's very…s-s-sweet. Did you hear about the dance?"

Skye was having fun now, she leaned over the table, "No…"

"Well it's on fri-Friday and-"

"I was joking Greg. Yeah I heard. You going?"

It took about five minutes of a horrifyingly bumbling Greg to ask Skye to the dance. At this point Mickey could have murdered her sister in cold blood and probably enjoyed every second of it. She didn't even notice when Ponyboy and one of his friends came over.

"Shit Mickey! What did I do to you?"

"Stupid Skye stole my future husband."

"I did not." Skye giggled, "He only likes me because of my hair, something about a comic… Joanne Groy? Griffin?"

"JEAN GREY! Phoenix! I can't believe Greg likes comics! I _love_ comics!" Mickey glared at all of them, "I hate you Skye. I really do. I hope your coffee gives you indigestion." She slammed her tray down and stormed away.

Ponyboy looked at Skye, "Skye's got a daaaaaaaaate, Skye's got a daaaaaate!"

Her glare shut him up.


End file.
